Streaks of Sunlight
by aphfangirl7476
Summary: Arthur is a student at a boarding school who runs away. Alfred is the King of Spades who longs for true love. What happens when their paths cross due to an unlikely scenario? Lame summary I know. USUK Cardverse AU. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Streaks of Sunlight

Streaks of sunlight bathed the floor and walls with warmth. His cerulean eyes opened to stare at the navy blue ceiling. His head turned to the side to see the empty half of his bed. The King of Spades sat up in his bed and proceeded to prepare for the day.

Meanwhile, at a secluded boarding school in the English countryside, a young man by the name of Arthur Kirkland was supposed to be in bed, for it was the middle of the night. However, he did not sleep. He was far too busy scheming of a new way to go out into the forest behind the school to try out his newest plan. Arthur grabbed a bag packed with a normal outfit and whatever else he needed. He looked carefully at his roommate to make sure the other boy was fast asleep. Upon seeing the other turn over in his sleep, Arthur slipped out the door and into the dark hall.

Day in and day out, it was the same thing. King Alfred dressed, ate, and listened as the Jack of Spades read recent news aloud. After breakfast, Alfred would have to look over official documents and meet with the common folk in his throne room. He was lucky when he finished his work and had any free time. With this time, he would sneak out to the stables and ride through the country of Spades. In fact, before the jack could dump any work on him, Alfred took his leave and rode his horse to the edges of his kingdom.

He glanced around, once, twice. Once the coast was clear he fled down the hall silently, wearing a black hooded cape to conceal his identity. His emerald eyes scanned his surroundings constantly as he went through the school. A feeling of disappointment crept over him as he slipped out the entrance without a fight. It was almost upsetting to leave so easily. He lived for the thrill, and to just be given an escape so easily bothered him; it also occurred to him how quickly his out could be taken as he sprinted off towards the forest.

Alfred stopped at a clearing in the lush forest and dismounted his horse. He kneeled beside a small river and drank from it, savoring the fresh taste of the rushing water. He looked up to the trees and the sunlight flickering between the healthy leaves.

Once in the depths of the thick forest, Arthur pulled out his lantern and started walking until he found a clearing. After about ten minutes of walking, he found a suitable meadow. There, he placed his bag on a tree stump with his lantern. Inside his bag he pulled out an ancient looking book and flipped open to a page, "Please work," he whispered desperately.

He sighed softly and let his eyes slip closed. The strong breeze pulled at the edges of his clothing and his strands of gold hair. Today would be a good day – even if Alfred had to spend it doing work. He would make sure that he enjoyed today, because whispers and suspicions of war would require him to give all he had for his kingdom.

His eyes scanned the page slowly in the dim lantern light. He had found the page. 'Transportation Spell' it read in fancy script across the top, "Perfect," The spell read as follows: 'To travel anywhere you wish, from this world or other, you need only three things. A clear picture in your mind of your destination, a proper portal (made of whatever you have lying around, be it sticks and leaves or something else), and you must possess magical powers. The stronger the mage, the further you may go. To start, assemble your portal. Once you have that, you may picture the destination clearly in your mind. Then repeat aloud the following …' Arthur looked at the book blankly, "That's it?" It almost seemed too easy, but he knew better. Deciding he had nothing to lose, he started to gather up sticks and leaves for his portal. He assembled them all in a wide circle around the stump, and kneeled back down in front of the book. With his knapsack firmly on his back, he grabbed the ancient volume tightly in both hands. His eyes looked over the words as he repeated them aloud while a vision his home flashed across his mind, "In the entire universe, worldly, or other, there is no such place I'd rather be then the destination in my mind. Grant me access to the magic of another world to make such a trip possible..." The wind started to pick up as he spoke the words, "The place I'd most like to be is ..." A stray playing card was oddly lying on the stump where his knapsack just was. He picked it up and forgetting about the spell momentarily he muttered, "Spades?" With a flash of lightning, the portal lit up, and he was whisked down into its depths, "Whoa!"

Everything was so peaceful. Everything was so quiet. Alfred felt the utmost tranquility when he visited the forest. The relaxing bliss of nature was interrupted by a loud thump, accompanied by the sound of broken sticks and rustling leaves. Alfred's eyes opened. He stood up quickly and faced the direction in which the thump came from. Alfred walked forwards and hid behind the trunk of a tree. He peered around the tree to see a stranger lying in the grass. He looked unfamiliar and his clothes were certainly not of the land of Spades. Alfred walked over to the stranger and kneeled by his side. Surely he was not dangerous, since there were no weapons around. Alfred rested a hand on the person's shoulder and shook him lightly. He called out to the stranger in his native tongue, attempting to wake him.

The first thing that registered in Arthur's mind was a voice speaking in a frantic tone. He couldn't make out the words, but it was distinctively male. His eyelids fluttered open, and the next thing he knew he was looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The man leaning over him was shaking him frantically, but seemed to halt upon seeing his eyes open, "...Who are you?"

Alfred stared into the person's brilliant emerald eyes for a few seconds before realizing that he was speaking English. It was likely that this stranger would not know Spades' national language. This would be a good time to practice the language, "I am Alfred F. Jones," He answered and decided to leave his title out of his introduction, "What is your name?"

Arthur sat up slowly and rubbed the back of his neck in confusion, "I'm Arthur Kirkland." It was unclear to Arthur where he was and why he was with this Alfred, but he was determined to find out where he was, and most importantly, why he wasn't home like the spell promised, "Where am I?"

Since Alfred's English was a bit rusty, he would speak slowly, making sure that what he said was correct so Arthur would be able to understand what he was saying, "You are in Spades." He stood up and offered a hand out to Arthur to help him up.

Mystified, Arthur took the proffered hand and stood up, "...Spades?" His mind flashed back to the card he saw right before he blacked out as he asked Alfred for clarification, "I didn't know that Spades was a real place... I always thought it was a suit from a card game."

Alfred did not really know what Arthur was talking about, but he decided to go into detail about the world he lived in, "There are four kingdoms here; Spades, Hearts, Diamonds, and," His nose scrunched up a bit in distaste, "Clubs." He did not much care for Clubs, "How did you get here?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders lightly, "I'm not sure to be honest. Last thing I remember I was in a forest at night trying to ...go home when suddenly the ground closed in on me and everything went black," he gestured around him, "Now suddenly I'm here."

Alfred nodded, taking in the information, "Do you know how to get back?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I came here due to a spell from this book," Arthur said as he took out the book, "It was supposed to transport me home, but instead it transported me here."

It was likely that Arthur did not know much of anything about Spades. There was no way that Alfred could just leave him alone in the forest, "Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" Despite liking Alfred just fine, he didn't know him very well. The thought of following this stranger in an unknown world made Arthur uneasy, but curious.

"I am taking you to the castle," Alfred answered, "I cannot just leave you here in the forest."

...The castle? This stopped Arthur dead in his tracks, "Why are you taking me to a castle?"

Alfred could not exactly say he was the King of Spades. He was sure that it would force Arthur to be polite, "I…work at the castle," It wasn't a lie. He sometimes worked.

Arthur nodded skeptically, "Alright," Considering he had nowhere to go, Arthur decided to try his luck and follow the kind young man to the castle. He just hoped it wouldn't get Alfred in trouble for bringing him. Most importantly he needed answers on what happened, and how to get back.

"Follow me," Alfred proceeded to walk back to his horse. How could he explain that he had found a random stranger in the forest?

As he followed Alfred a thousand thoughts and questions came to him mind. How did he ever find himself in such a mess? He'd have to have a closer look at his book later, but for now he just walked with Alfred over to his horse.

Without hesitation, Alfred climbed onto his horse and held a hand out to Arthur to help him onto the steed. "English is not the national language in Spades; so many people do not know it."

Arthur took Alfred's proffered hand, and lifted himself onto the horse. It felt nice to be on a horse again after years of not seeing one, let alone riding one, "Thank you, but how do you know English if it isn't spoken here? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"I listened when the Jack was teaching the King English," Alfred fibbed and directed the horse back towards the castle.

"I see. What does your native language sound like?" Arthur inquired as he wrapped his arms around Alfred so he wouldn't fall off the horse.

Alfred glanced back at Arthur as he thought of something to say. He recalled a speech he had given a few days ago and decided to use that. He took a soft breath before redelivering his speech in Spades' national language. The language was spoken when small bits of force, but overall had a soothing sound. Alfred spoke until Spades' main city came into view.

Arthur smiled slightly upon hearing the foreign tongue. It was quite pleasing with Alfred's accent; a mix between American and something unique which had to be Spades'. Before he could reply, the city came into view and Arthur's mouth widened in shock, "Wow..."

The speech ceased and Alfred began talking in English again, "It is really nice, is it not?" He listed facts he knew about the architecture and the way of life in Spades, just in case Arthur was somewhat interested. Alfred pointed to the castle ahead of them, "That is the royal castle. We have a king that rules us, but he has no queen."

Arthur perked up despite himself listening to Alfred's interesting accent speaking excitedly about his home land, "It's a beautiful castle. Surely the owner of such a castle could have anyone he desired for Queen?"

Alfred laughed a bit awkwardly, "Well, he is handsome, brave, and an all-around awesome king, but he really wants to have a queen that he loves and that loves him back…" His words trailed off as he thought more about it.

A thick eyebrow arched at that, "You seem to think very fondly of your king. Are you close to him?"

"A-ah…," Alfred cleared his throat and muttered something in his native language before returning to English, "I'm one of his close servants and, uh, drinking partner. He's told me a lot about his life, yup," He took a small sigh of relief. If he wanted to stay a normal person in Arthur's eyes, he would have to act more…well…normal.

Another skeptical look was shot Alfred's way, "...I see. His view on love before marriage is different from many other kings I've heard of."

"Oh, is it?" That seemed odd, "Do kings in your world always go straight for betrothal?"

"Usually marriages between royalties in my world are arranged for them. It's always for alliances, never love. It however is different for normal people who aren't royalty. They are allowed to fall in love before marriage," Arthur scowled at his explanation. He hoped it didn't sound as strange as he thought it did. Alfred's King was so different in his viewpoints from the society he knew. So open minded and accepting of love. It was refreshing as well as strange.

Alfred's nose wrinkled in distaste. How terrible it must be in Arthur's funny world, "I told you that this world has four kingdoms. It is really important that they stay four kingdoms, so alliances are not really needed," He sighed, "But every King has to have a Queen; otherwise the balance of the world would tip. Our King does not really have any time to fall in love if he does not want the world to fall out of balance."

"I understand. Do the other three kingdoms have Kings?" Arthur inquired curiously.

Alfred nodded as he guided the horse to the royal stables and dismounted. "Yes. The King of Diamonds is King Francis, the King of Hearts is King Ludwig, and the King of Clubs is King Ivan. Even though balance is something all the kingdoms want, there are people that think it's okay to try and rule over the other three kingdoms," He held out a hand to Arthur to help him off his horse.

Arthur reached out and took Alfred's proffered hand gratefully, "Thank you. I am curious though. What is the King of Spades' name?"

Alfred helped Arthur off of his horse and nearly let him fall when Arthur asked his question, "You wish to know his name?" He asked, hoping he misunderstood the question.

Arthur quickly steadied himself and looked at Alfred as if he was particularly slow, "Yes, what is the King's name?"

"You…" Alfred had to think of a way out of the question quickly. He could not exactly lie to Arthur, but he definitely did not want to tell him the truth either. He settled on fibbing again, "You would not be able to pronounce it." He proceeded to take the saddle and bit off of his horse before putting him in his stall.

A servant quickly ran up to Alfred and bowed politely, "Your majesty, King Francis is here to see you. He apologizes for the short notice."

Alfred groaned and responded in the national language, "Alright. Tell him that I'll be there shortly. I have to put our guest somewhere," He pointed his thumb at Arthur and then spoke in English again, "Arthur; the King wants me for something. I can show you to the library before I go to him, though."

The servant nodded bowed again before he left to go inform Francis of Alfred's response. Once the young man left Arthur looked at him in disbelief, "Why did that man just bow to you?"

"Uh…," Alfred cleared his throat before walking into the castle, "Follow me. The library's right around here."

Slightly peeved and highly suspicious, Arthur followed the nervous man to the library. He might have been silent for the moment, but he fully intended to get to the bottom of Alfred's lies.

He figured that he would have to get Arthur in the library quickly before the King of Diamonds got antsy and decided to roam his castle, looking for Alfred. Alfred walked into the library and gestured to the books, "You can stay in here until I come back, okay? Just don't attract attention to yourself and if anyone gives you trouble, just say this phrase," Alfred enunciated a phrase in the Spades language.

Arthur nodded and bowed sarcastically, "Yes, your majesty," He might have been kidding, but the look on Alfred's face was telling him otherwise.

Alfred's eyes widened. Arthur figured him out already?! No, no, no! This was exactly what Alfred wanted to avoid, "What…are you doing?" He asked and looked as if Arthur was a two headed ghost.

Arthur looked at him in disbelief, "I was joking, but you really are the King, aren't you?"

Alfred looked away from Arthur and sighed softly, "Stay here, okay? I'll see King Francis out and then come back," He would have to have time to explain himself to Arthur, but making sure that Francis knew nothing about Arthur had to come first.

He might still be avoiding the question, but Arthur could see now wasn't the right time to press the troubled monarch, "Very well, but I expect an explanation when you come back."

He nodded in agreement, "I'll be sure to give you one. Just remember that phrase, okay? Oh," Alfred took the gold clock out of his pocket and placed it in Arthur's hands, "If anyone gives you trouble, show them this and say that phrase."

Arthur took the clock in confusion and nodded before murmuring the phrase back to Alfred to show he could pronounce it.

"Yes, that's it. I'll be back shortly," Alfred gave Arthur a bit of a wave before leaving the library and walking to the throne room.

Arthur sat down in the library and looked at the intricate clock in confusion. Why would Alfred give him a clock of all things? It must have a very special significance, otherwise, Alfred would have never given it to him to hold.

Alfred stopped in front of the closed doors of the throne room. He mentally prepared himself for whatever it was that Francis felt the need to travel all the way to Spades for. Alfred pulled one of the double doors opened and walked into the throne room, pulling the door closed behind him. He spoke in the tongue of Spades, "Hello, Francis."

Francis smiled warmly at the other monarch and walked up to him with his arms spread in greeting, "Alfred, it is a pleasure to see you looking so well."

Alfred stared at Francis's arms, wondering if he was about to receive a hug or not, "It's great to see you, too," He didn't want to be rude to the King in front of him, but he did want to get back to Arthur just in case someone questioned him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Alfred, don't look so excited to see me," Francis teased lightly, glancing over Alfred's muscular frame in obvious appreciation, "I travelled a long way just to talk to you my friend," Much to Francis' dismay, Alfred remained ever oblivious to his ogling.

Alfred sighed lightly and apologized, "Sorry. I was distracted," He held out his hand to shake Francis's in greeting, "Thank you for coming all this way. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to speak to you about a matter that may not seem important to you, but in the long run it could hurt the delicate balance of our world," Francis began seriously setting aside his flirtatious nature for once, "I know I can't order you to do anything, but you must consider it for the sake of your Kingdom,"

Oh, God. Francis was talking about a subject that Alfred frequently tried to ignore. Alfred held back a groan, "Listen, Francis, I know about the balance of the four kingdoms and I know that Spades is in need of a Queen. I can't make myself love someone – it doesn't work like that."

The Diamond King sighed as well, "I'm quite aware, but Ludwig and Ivan are concerned as well. They asked me to talk to you because you are my friend. I'm terribly sorry to have to bother you with the matter," Francis murmured, "You could always grow to love someone; I grew to love my Lilli, even if it is merely a friendly love. Surely there is someone you find at least somewhat attractive, you could have anyone in the kingdom to be yours."

Alfred nodded, "I know. It's not that there isn't anyone that I think is good enough. I just…" He shook his head, "I don't want a betrothal. I'll find someone soon, alright? Thanks for your concern. You can stay for a few days and rest up before going back to Diamonds,"

"Alfred, I don't think you understand; if you don't find a Queen soon, Ivan, as well as Ludwig is prepared to declare war on your kingdom," Francis stated firmly.

"What?" He shouted, "How-They-They can't do that! What happened to the balance of the four kingdoms? They know that they can't try to take over my kingdom!" Alfred was shocked and quite angry. He would expect this sort of thing from Clubs, but Hearts as well? No! Spades was strong, but he wasn't sure if it could hold up under the weight of two strong kingdoms attacking it.

"They feel that this weakness in Spades cannot continue. I tried to talk them out of such a notion, but they refused. So I came to warn you as well as offer the support of my kingdom," Francis continued gravely. Internally, his thoughts were a pinch different, not that he let Alfred on to such.

Alfred's eyes fell closed in thought. He walked to his throne and fell back into it, rubbing his temples. Muttering to himself, his eyes opened wide. A plan hatched within his head. Alfred sat up and faced Francis, "Well, it just so happens that I've got my eye on someone. It's only a matter of time before we're wed."

Francis' delicate brow rose in shock, "So soon? Dare I ask who this someone is?"

"You wouldn't know him," Alfred answered and stood up, thinking himself to be clever, "He's from a faraway place."

"He's in the castle isn't he?" Francis smirked and continued, "That or he doesn't exist."

Alfred huffed a bit, "He's here and we're very much in love. I just wanted to keep him a secret, but Hearts and Clubs are forcing me to reveal him."

"Oh, but of course. If you're so much in love with him it would be an honor to meet him," Francis replied with a sarcastic purr.

Alfred gulped lightly, "Of course," He hoped he hadn't dug himself into a deep hole, "Follow me," He walked back into the hallway and waited for Francis to follow him, hoping Arthur remembered that phrase he told him.

Francis followed Alfred curiously, hoping that this wasn't an elaborate ruse to feign off war. Another more selfish part of him hoped it to be a ruse, but again he shook it off.

Alfred walked into the library, "Wait here, Francis," He looked around for a minute or so before finding Arthur. Switching to English, he addressed the other man, "Arthur, there you are."

Arthur glanced up gratefully at finally seeing a familiar face, "Of course. Where else would I be?"

Alfred shook his head, "I have a lot on my mind. You remember that phrase, don't you? I need you to say it to the person I bring to you. Show him the clock I gave you to hold as well,"

"Of course I do. Will you explain everything after?" Arthur was starting to get seriously annoyed at all this secrecy.

Alfred nodded, "Yes, yes, I promise. I just need to make sure I get Francis and the other two kingdoms off my back," He went back to Francis and started speaking in his national language again, "Alright, he's a little shy so he might not say much at all. Just give him plenty of space and he doesn't like questions," Alfred led Francis to Arthur, hoping that everything would work out just as planned.

Arthur nodded and hoped that he said it right, whatever it was he was told to say.

Francis walked over to where Arthur was behind Alfred. Upon seeing the small blonde man he raised his eyebrow in shock. This was to be the Queen of Spades? Shaking it off, he smiled a bit too widely at Arthur and introduced himself to the bushy browed young man, "So you are to be Alfred's Queen?"

Arthur wrinkled up his nose at Francis' accent, but composed himself a moment later. He repeated the phrase Alfred told him as he showed him the clock, hoping it made sense to the strangely flashy man.

Francis' eyes grew wide as he saw Alfred's mothers', the former Queen of Spades' precious clock in the homely man's hands. His awkward accent showed that he did indeed live a long way from here. Perhaps what Alfred said was true after all, 'Sacré bleu," he cursed silently in his head.

Alfred nodded and grinned proudly. He looked to Francis and spoke in the national language again, "See, Francis? I have my Queen. There's nothing to worry about. You'll tell Ludwig and Ivan that I have a Queen now, right?"

Francis nodded, "I suppose I was wrong, mon cher. I shall tell them about your future Queen, and I look forward to the announcement of your engagement as well as your wedding. Surely you're aware that the customary announcement of a monarch's engagement is always accompanied by a lavish ball."

Alfred's grin fell from his face, "There's a ball? Oh! R-right… Of course there's to be a ball. In fact, my Jack is working right now on the invitations. It's only a matter of time before peace and balance will come around again in the four kingdoms," He wrapped an arm around Arthur's side, "Francis, if you don't mind, I would like some alone time with my future Queen. I've been out all day."

Arthur blushed slightly at the contact as Francis smiled graciously, "Of course. It was a pleasure as always Alfred. I'll just retire to my usual guest room." With that Francis left the library and went to his room, his thoughts getting darker with every step.

Alfred's posture fell as he took a huge sigh of relief. He allowed his arm to fall from Arthur's side, sitting in the seat behind him, "Oh, thank God," He spoke in English, "Arthur you did a great job. We'll just have to be a bit more careful in the future…"

"Okay, what just happened?" Arthur asked him carefully, "Don't lie to me."

"Hang onto that clock. Don't lose it," Alfred stood up, "I've got to talk to the Jack and you need to keep that phrase in your head. That was the King of Diamonds. I wanted him to meet my guest from a faraway world. You…greeted him. The clock meant that you're an honorary guest of the King of Spades."

Arthur looked up at him in disbelief, "Are you bloody kidding me? King or not you can't keep brushing me off!"

"I'm sorry. I can answer…one question before I talk to the Jack about the ball," Alfred apologized and edged closer to the library's exit. Above all, he had to get to the Jack and start planning the ball.

"What is the ball for? If you lie to me one more time I swear to you I will break this precious clock of yours," Arthur threatened. He was sick of being confused in this land, and Alfred wasn't helping anything. Apparently the only way to get anything done here was to slip into his normal delinquent role and threaten the King.

"No!" Alfred shouted louder than he had meant to. He gulped and raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, you win. The ball is to announce the engagement of a monarch…and to present you…as the future Queen of Spades."

* * *

A new story! I know... it's been forever. My other stories are currently on a hiatus for the foreseeable future. I'm so sorry! ;-; However, I do plan to update this story as regularly as possible because I absolutely love it! It started out as an rp between myself and my lovely friend, AuthoressSama. She is Alfred, and I'm Arthur! As always. I'm always Arthur. I refuse to be any other character in my rps anymore, unless I'm playing more than one character. Also, I believe she makes a lovely Alfred. I am also Francis in this chapter. I hope you love this story as much as we do! it is our pride and joy and we worked very hard! We tried to do an interesting take on the Cardverse. This time, Arthur is younger than Alfred too. Omg right? I'm sorry for leaving it on a minor cliffhanger, but I should update the next chapter soon. As soon as I edit it, because I'm terribly lazy. This story actually came to me when I was on Skype with AuthoressSama and I dressed up in my England wig with my black cape. It was originally just a small black magic Arthur AU, but it turned into this great big Cardverse drama. So much fun right? I'm sorry if there are any typos still. I did look over it! Without any further rambling I'm just going to say thank you so much and I hope you enjoy! I obviously own nothing, except myself. Please stay with me! Lots of love!


	2. Chapter 2

Streaks of Sunlight

Chapter 2

Arthur's jaw dropped in shock as his eyes widened in horror. There was absolutely no way that Alfred could be serious. Arthur Kirkland as the Queen of Spades? Was that even possible? He was frozen with shock for a moment as his mind tried to process the information, "...You're joking right?"

Alfred shook his head negatively, "No, I'm not kidding. I had to think of something to keep the other kingdoms at bay." He attempted to justify his actions.

"So you betroth yourself to me against my will?" Arthur asked, venom coloring his tone.

He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and spoke in a tone desperate to make Arthur understand, "Arthur, you don't understand! I didn't have any other choice!"

"Of course there is! You could have picked anyone other than me! How dare you use me like that? Just because I'm not from this world doesn't mean you can just force me into something!" Arthur was beyond furious. Alfred spouted shit about true love, yet he forced another, Arthur, into this 'marriage' just to save his own arse, "You're a despicable hypocrite Alfred."

Every word hurt and every word was true. Alfred could have had anyone in the kitchen - anyone. He wasn't sure whether to feel self-pity or anger. Who was Arthur to order him around? Alfred was the King of Spades. Arthur was just someone from another world. A glare appeared on Alfred's face, "How dare I?" He stepped closer to Arthur and leaned over him to arrest his dominance and remind Arthur of his situation, "I am the King of Spades. No one questions me and no one calls me a 'despicable hypocrite'. Not you. Not Yao. Not even Francis. I suggest you remember where you are."

A sharp glare was leveled at Alfred as Arthur stood up to his full height and stared the King down, showing him that he didn't care who he was, "I don't give a bleeding fuck who you are! King or not, you can't tell me what to do. I may not come from this world, but you can't push me around. Do you honestly think you can just get others to bend over backwards for you because of your title? That's utter rubbish!" Arthur spat out each word, blazing emerald orbs never looking away from Alfred, "At the end of the day, you are still a person just like me. Being a King doesn't make you immune or all mighty! Abusing your power just makes you an arsehole!"

He tried his hardest to keep his glare on his face and his body firm. No one had ever dared to yell at Alfred like that before. It left him speechless. Once he gathered his words, he continued to speak in a low and threatening tone, "Let's get one thing straight. In case you didn't hear me before, I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this for my kingdom; for Spades. I will die before I let anything happen to this place that was made strong by my ancestors. I chose you as Queen because it was the first and only solution I could think of. You don't have to like it. You can hate it for all I care, but no one is going to threaten the safety of my kingdom."

"How very noble of you," Arthur sneered back at him, hating him more with every passing second, "I'll marry you, but don't expect me to like it. I absolutely loathe you Alfred, and I don't plan to hide it."

A part of Alfred was relieved that Arthur was going to marry him without a fight. He didn't think he could handle fighting tooth and nail with Arthur and juggle all of his duties along with the threat of war. Alfred attempted to sound as indifferent as possible, "Fine." Truthfully, he couldn't have Arthur. He had no reason to, but Alfred couldn't see how he was the villain in all of this. Making sacrifices was what Kings do. If he couldn't marry for love, so be it. In the back of his mind, he knew that he had stolen any chance for Arthur to marry for love as well.

"However, if I find a way to get home, don't expect me to stay," Arthur bit out, "I'd rather die than stay here with you."

"That sounds fair," Hearing what Arthur said didn't sit well with Alfred, but he couldn't deny that Arthur was wedged into a situation he had no business being in all because he merely appeared in Spades. Arthur didn't have to love him. He was fine with that. All that mattered was the well-being of Spades. Alfred took his gaze away from Arthur temporarily to pick a relatively easy book from a shelf beside him, "While you're here, you need to learn the basics; the language, the history, the currency, and the traditions."

"Very well," Arthur responded dully, feeling hollow inside.

Alfred pulled out a chair from the table beside Arthur and stood by it, waiting for Arthur to sit, "Come on. We have to start fast. You've got a lot to learn."

Arthur shot a sharp gaze Alfred's way, but sat at he was told, waiting for Alfred to begin teaching him, silencing any harsh words built up inside him, knowing it was futile to argue with the stubborn King.

He ignored any kind of look Arthur gave him and placed the simple book in front of Arthur. Alfred read the sentences slowly and translated every word. The sooner Arthur understood the Spades language the better.

Arthur concentrated very hard on the lesson. He hated not understanding the language of Spades. It was a major weakness for him, one he would not tolerate.

Once Alfred explained a few sentences, he told Arthur to read the last sentence on the page and translate it. He expected Arthur to know at least a couple words. He could probably guess what the sentence was about.

Looking at the sentence closely Arthur thought a moment and guessed the meaning, hoping he was correct.

Alfred corrected Arthur but reassured him that he was close to the original meaning.

Nodding, Arthur corrected himself. He felt determined to succeed despite his anger at the situation.

After teaching Arthur the very basics, Alfred decided to move onto the history of Spades. It would be easier to teach than the language.

Arthur didn't show any emotions as Alfred continued his lesson. He just listened intently; taking it all in as he tried not to think of all he had lost.

Since Arthur wasn't quite responding, Alfred stopped the lesson, "Are you paying attention at all?"

"Of course I'm paying attention. I'm listening to what you are saying," Arthur replied, trying not to roll his eyes.

"I was just making sure. If you're going to be Queen, you have to know that Spades first started with an agriculturally dependent economy and then later switched to trade." Honestly, the least Arthur could do was respond every so often and look alert.

"Pardon me your majesty. Would you like me to interrupt you every ten seconds to tell you I understand?" Arthur bit out sarcastically, "I thought it was polite to just be quiet and listen until you finished."

Alfred glared at Arthur. He was lucky that Alfred didn't have him thrown into the dungeon for speaking so disrespectfully, "Watch what you say," Alfred warned.

Arthur glared, "Or what?"

"Or I'll lock you up. The room you'll be staying in isn't meant to be a prison but I can make it one." It was different. Alfred had threatened other people before, but threatening Arthur was definitely different. If it was guilt that Alfred felt, he certainly didn't show it.

"Go right ahead. You've already taken away my freedom. There's nothing else you can take from me."

"I could take a lot more than that." Alfred decided not to say exactly what he could take. He figured that Arthur could think of what it was.

"Go right ahead and kill me. Then you're without a Queen again and you're a murderer."

That was it. Alfred slammed the book he was holding shut and tossed it onto the table, "Get up," He commanded.

Arthur stood up, not showing any emotion on the outside despite shaking with fear on the inside. He honestly didn't want to die be thrown in the dungeon or be killed, but perhaps he pushed Alfred too far.

"Come with me," He continued to instruct Arthur as he left the room.

Following after Alfred, he couldn't help the constant fear rising at the question of where they were going. He wouldn't actually do anything would he?

Alfred stopped in front of a room and opened the door to reveal a lavish bedroom designed for only the most honored guests that would visit the kingdom of Spades, "Get inside," Alfred commanded.

Arthur barely had time to register his surroundings as he walked into the bedroom under Alfred's command.

"Lessons are done for today. Yao will bring you dinner soon," He spoke with a cold edge to his voice. Alfred didn't want to deal with Arthur and his immunity to his threats.

Arthur just nodded hollowly, wanting to be alone.

Without saying another word, Alfred closed the door as he left. He figured Arthur just needed some time to cool down.

As soon as Alfred left, Arthur sunk to the floor, the full reality of his situation crashing down on him. His eyes welled up with tears but he refused to cry. This couldn't be the end of everything he knew. It just couldn't.

Alfred walked down the hall with his thoughts all in a mess. How dare Arthur talk that way to him? He was the King! Arthur was only spared because Alfred needed him. That was all. He couldn't seem to pay attention to where he was walking due to the growing pit of guilt in his stomach.

Arthur continued to sit on the floor, his thoughts a jumbled mess. He had nothing more to say to Alfred. It wouldn't change a thing. Hatred burned in his chest as he thought of the arrogant King. He claimed he didn't want to be treated like a King, but Arthur suspected he only wanted to be treated like a King when it was convenient for him.

Alfred walked into his office and collapsed down into his desk chair. He groaned softly in frustration.

Yao was furiously working all morning and afternoon on engagement planning. He had a few questions for Alfred so he went to go look for him. Walking over to Alfred's office and knocking on the door, he called out respectfully, "Your majesty, are you in there?"

Alfred took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah," He grunted just loud enough for Yao to hear.

"May I come in?" Yao asked, sensing the tenseness in Alfred's tone.

"Yeah," Alfred grunted again and slumped against his chair to relax a bit.

Yao came into Alfred's office and closed the door quietly. He bowed to Alfred before sitting down in a chair in front of Alfred's desk, "Alfred, what's wrong?"

Alfred placed his glasses back on his face. He sighed and explained, "I had a fight with Arthur."

"...Who is Arthur?" Yao asked.

"...Arthur is my choice for the Queen of Spades," Alfred answered hesitantly.

"Oh, I see," Yao replied, slightly surprised, "That's wonderful," Finally having a Queen was just what they needed. Alfred seemed terribly troubled about their fight though, which distressed Yao, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I just... Things could've been a LOT worse for him. He was disrespectful to me and I was only trying to teach him what he needed to know!" Alfred threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

Wrinkling his brows in confusion, Yao replied meekly, "Your majesty, would you care to explain the situation to me fully, because it seems a lot more complicated than you have previously stated."

"I was teaching him about Spades because he's not from here and when I asked if he was paying attention, he got all pissy and started insulting me."

Raising a delicate brow Yao continued, used to Alfred's childish antics, "Alfred, why do I have a feeling he had another reason for his actions?"

Alfred looked to Yao in shock, "What're you implying?"

"I'm merely implying that you shouldn't dismiss his feelings as nothing. If you want things to work you should take the time to ask him what's wrong and really listen. Nobody gets angry without reason."

Alfred held Yao's gaze for a few seconds before looking away, "Alright, when dinner's ready, take some to Arthur."

"Alfred, perhaps you should take it to him. You need to talk to him," Yao wanted to meet Arthur, but he knew Alfred had to sort out his issues with the Queen to be now, before they became worse.

He blinked absently, "Yao... I've got stuff to do. Like... Read and sign contracts."

Yao looked at him sharply, "Keeping good relations with your future Queen will strengthen Spades. The contracts can wait until you talk to him."

"Fine," Alfred huffed childishly, "I'll bring Arthur his food."

Yao smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but I'm only doing this because you think it'll be good for Spades," He stood up and stretched, "Was there anything you needed?"

"It was merely questions about his majesty King Francis' unexpected arrival, but they can wait until you've sorted things out with him."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Alfred gave a halfhearted wave before walking to the door.

Yao nodded politely, before leaving Alfred's office as well.

Alfred took his sweet time walking to the kitchen and fetching Arthur his food. Once he gathered all the food he thought Arthur would eat, Alfred trudged up to Arthur's room and knocked on the door.

Glancing up when he heard a knock, Arthur for up off the floor finally and opened the door. Upon seeing Alfred, Arthur stepped out of the way to let him enter.

Alfred walked into the now dark room and set the food tray down on the ornate table, "Why didn't you light the lamps?" He asked.

"...I didn't think to." Arthur replied softly, not meeting Alfred's gaze.

Upon hearing Arthur's tone, the guilt welled up within Alfred, extinguishing any anger he had, "Go ahead and eat. It might look different than your usual food, but it's really good," He spoke gently as he walked around the room and lit the gas lamps.

Arthur sat down and looked at the food quizzically, wondering what it was. Knowing better than to complain, Arthur just muttered a quiet thanks and started to eat it.

"You're welcome," Alfred nearly whispered before hesitantly sitting across from Arthur.

The following silence in the room was increasingly awkward as Arthur continued to eat. He had many questions for Alfred, but chose not to voice them.

After another few silent minutes, Alfred couldn't take it anymore, "Tell me."

Looking at up him in confusion, Arthur cocked his head cutely to the side, "Excuse me?"

Alfred willed himself to look away from Arthur, "Tell me," He said again, "I'm supposed to listen, right?"

"Well yes... But what am I supposed to tell you?"

Alfred dug through his mind as he tried to get Arthur to talk, "About your feelings I think."

"I have nothing to say..." Arthur said, staring at his food intently. He knew Alfred didn't care what he had to say, so why waste his breath?

"Come on and tell me. I want to know," Alfred wasn't lying. He genuinely wanted to know what made Arthur seem so empty.

Arthur looked up at Alfred with a raised brow, "Why?"

"I want you to feel better," Alfred answered a little too quickly.

Arthur sighed, "Well, I tried to use a spell to go home from boarding school, but I ended up here instead. I miss my home, my life," Looking off in the distance Arthur continued despite the tears in his voice, "Then when I ended up here, I didn't know what to expect. I just thought you were a normal person, like me. I knew you were wealthy from your clothing, but I never expected you to be royalty. Then when I realized you were the King, it hurt that you lied, but I would have gotten over that. When you mentioned marrying for love, I thought the King, you were different. I just never expected you to betroth yourself to me as an easy out. I'm certainly not Queen material... I was angry that I lost everything..."

For a short time Alfred didn't dare say a word, "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Arthur stayed silent after the long speech he just gave, returning his gaze to the unfinished food in front of him.

Alfred hesitantly spoke again, "... Arthur, I'm sorry."

Hearing Alfred apologizing so gently after everything was too much for Arthur to bear. He finally broke down into tears despite himself.

Alfred's eyes widened. Quickly, he got up and kneeled at Arthur's side. "Arthur, I didn't mean to make you cry - I-I'm sorry for being a jerk and - Don't cry, it's okay," Alfred spoke frantically and wrapped an arm around Arthur.

Sniffling, Arthur frantically tried to wipe his eyes, "I'm fine."

Alfred stood up and hugged Arthur close, not really knowing what he could say. Nothing would ever be the same for Arthur anymore and to add to the new life, Alfred had been an insensitive jerk.

Feeling Alfred's arms around him made him meet Alfred's eyes shyly with his own tear stained ones, "You don't have to..."

"I want to," Alfred's voice was firm but comforting.

Arthur felt oddly hollow and exposed, even with those strong warm arms around him. He'd never told anyone so much, or anything really. He'd never been held like this either.

Alfred continued to hold Arthur, "... I want to help you get home, if there's a way."

"What about Spades?" Arthur asked, confused to Alfred's change in behavior.

"I love Spades," He spoke honestly, "and I know that no matter what happens, I will be here to protect it for as long as I live. I don't expect you to feel anything for my kingdom. Spades isn't your home and that's okay." Alfred was trying to be as understanding as possible, "I'll find someone to be my Queen." Just thinking about looking for someone else to be the Queen of Spades made Alfred's heart clench.

Arthur hugged Alfred back tightly, tears welling up again, "Thank you."

Alfred's heart sank, but he kept hugging Arthur. "You're welcome," He absent mindedly began rubbing Arthur's back to help calm him down. Alfred would be busy trying to find a suitable Queen before the wedding, but it was worth it to make Arthur happy.

"Alfred, if I can't go home... I'll be your Queen," Arthur said softly, leaning into Alfred's touch.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock, "You will?"

Pulling away to look at Alfred, Arthur nodded, "Yes, there is no guarantee that I will ever go home after all."

Alfred smiled and his expression relaxed, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am curious though, what did I say to King Francis earlier?"

"Oh...," Alfred glanced away and answered quickly, "You said... 'I am King Alfred's choice for Queen. We are very much in love.'"

Heat rose to Arthur's face upon hearing what he had said, "Oh bloody hell! You can't be serious!"

Alfred winced and nodded, "I had to come up with something convincing."

Arthur put his head in his hands with a moan. This couldn't be happening, "Do we have to act like a couple while he's here?"

"I don't think we have to kiss or anything like that. Just being around each other should be good enough," Alfred reassured him.

"I can do that."

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince him," Alfred shrugged.

"That's good…" Arthur replied. The last thing he wanted was for Francis to become suspicious, but he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of kissing Alfred.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded and looked to the tray of food, "If you're done, I'll take your dishes."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to..."

"I'll be leaving the room anyway," He reasoned and then smiled, "Just because I'm a King doesn't mean I'm above everyone," Maybe a bit of Arthur rubbed off on him.

Smiling, Arthur leaned up and kissed Alfred's cheek, "Thank you... For everything..."

Color dusted Alfred's cheeks and he cleared his throat, "You're welcome. It's nothing, really."

Arthur smiled again briefly, "Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight as well," Alfred said, smiling before leaving the room.

After all the emotional strain of the day, Arthur fell into a dreamless sleep shortly after Alfred left the room. It had indeed been a long day.

* * *

Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long. I really hated the way this chapter originally went so AuthoressSama and I totally rewrote this chapter and I fianally edited it today. Thank you for all the support so far! It means the world to us! Please review and we'll get the next chapter out asap! Obviously I own nothing! Lots of Love!

P.S. I was Yao as well as Arthur this chapter. I'm sorry if my Yao was seriously OOC. I love him, I really do, but I rarely write his character so it's not as easy for me. If you're wondering about the relationship between Alfred and Yao, Yao is merely being polite, he doesn't have to call him "Your majesty" I always feel they have a deep respect for each other in the cardverse. Yao is always very wise and advises Alfred in many things. He plans all the important events, manages money, teaches him, and they are quite close. Alfred respects his opinion, but also they aren't afraid to disagree. I don't know. Their relationship isn't explored so much in the cardverse because all the fangirls including me love USUK so much, but I think the relationship with Yao, their Jack is also such an important one, and that relationship shouldn't be overlooked. Phew sorry... I got carried away in my rant... I'll stop now. Byes!


End file.
